Transcripts/Castle Mane-ia
Twilight Sparkle: groan : whap : Spike: What's wrong, Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, : Spike: yelp belch : Princess Celestia: over As you know, the ancient castle that I once shared with Princess Luna lies mostly in ruins, deep in the Everfree Forest. But if you look carefully, you may find a book that could prove helpful to your research, hidden somewhere in what's left of the castle library. : Twilight Sparkle: gasp Wow! Woo-hoo! : Spike: Whoa, whoa-whoa! Oof! yelp Uh, heh-heh. : Spike: chattering : scuttling : song : buzzing : Rainbow Dash: I'm not gonna move. You move. : Applejack: Uh-uh. There is no way I'm movin'. : Pinkie Pie: This is the most daring dare anypony ever dared dare another pony to dare! : Rainbow Dash and Applejack: Huh? : Pinkie Pie: It's exciting! : pop : buzzing : Parcel Post: Uh, whatcha'll doing? : Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash and Applejack are competing for the title of "Most Daring Pony"! This is the final test: the Bee Stare! Last pony to blink wins! : Parcel Post: ... I'm gonna need my bees back. : Rainbow Dash: But then we'll never find out who the Most Daring Pony is! : Parcel Post: Eh, sorry about that. whistles : stops : Applejack: Well, what do we do now? : Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, ladies, I've been keeping excellent score all day! quietly Hmm, move the decimal, carry the 2, and... aloud Congratulations! You're tied! : Applejack: Tied? : Rainbow Dash: You can't be tied for the Most Daring Pony! : Pinkie Pie: I dunno! Numbers don't lie! I'd love to stay and keep keeping score, but I promised to help test the new school bell. I get to ring it all week, nonstop! And I don't even have to take turns, because no one else volunteered! giggles : Rainbow Dash: Okay, no problem. We just have to come up with another daring dare. : Applejack: Right. I think I'' might have an idea of what we can do. : '''Fluttershy': Um, Rarity? Don't you think it's a little late in the day to be walking through the forest? It is... star-spider season, after all. Though, I'm sure you have a very good reason. : Rarity: Simply the most important reason I've ever had in my entire life! : Fluttershy: Oh, well then I'm happy to help. What is it? : Rarity: I've heard rumors that the Castle of the Two Sisters is filled with the most gorgeous of ancient tapestries in all of pony history! It pains me to think of those magnificent creations rotting away in those old ruins, totally unappreciated. : Fluttershy: I see... : Rarity: I require your help in borrowing one or two to bring back to the boutique where I can restore them. Maybe I'll even use the patterns as the inspiration for a new line! : Fluttershy: That does sound... very important. : Rarity: Yes, well, throat maybe not the most important thing in my entire life, but retro-ancient classical will be all the rage next season, so it's nothing to sneeze at. sneezes : Fluttershy: Um, gasp : Rarity: Goodness! It's practically an artistic treasure trove of ancient good taste! sigh : Fluttershy: Angel! Oh, you really shouldn't have run off like that. Ancient ruins are filled with all sorts of things that can hurt you! You could stub your toe, or, or trip on a loose stone... You have to be careful! : Spike: I don't think I'll need all these candles, Twilight. I was really only scared for a second. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, these aren't for you, Spike. We're gonna be studying late into the night, and we're gonna need all the light we can get. : Spike: Oh, great. : Applejack: Well, here we are! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, what's so daring about this place? This is where we got the Elements of Harmony. : Applejack: When I was just a filly, Granny Smith told me of an ancient legend. When Nightmare Moon was banished, not every last bit of her dark magic went with her. Granny used to say, when night falls on the castle, that magic takes the form of... the Pony of Shadows! : Rainbow Dash: You mean, like a ghost? : Applejack: spookily Nopony knows! : Rainbow Dash: Ugh. : Rarity: gasp This one is perfect! : Fluttershy: Well, it certainly could use some restoration. : Rarity: Be a dear, fly up there and lift it off that hook? : Fluttershy: grunts : Rarity: out Maybe from below? : and shuffling : Rainbow Dash: I don't see what's so daring about an old legend. Plus, I don't believe in ghosts. : Applejack: You might wanna rethink your position on that. : Fluttershy: yelling : Rainbow Dash and Applejack: yelling screaming : Rainbow Dash and Applejack: screaming : Applejack: You saw that, right? : Rainbow Dash: Run! : and shuffling : Fluttershy: Ow... I think I hurt my wing. : Rarity: Oh, my dear, I am so sorry! That tapestry is far too heavy. We'll just have to find a smaller one. : Fluttershy: Oh, of course. : Rarity: Where, pray tell, did you disappear to? : Fluttershy: What do you mean? : Rarity: While you were struggling under that fabric, the entire wall spun around! You must have activated a secret door. : Fluttershy: Oh, I'm sorry. : Rarity: I suppose these ruins are chock full of them. : Fluttershy: Really? : Rarity: Absolutely. We must use the utmost care as we— : Fluttershy and Rarity: yelp : clunk : Rainbow Dash: panting : Applejack: Humph! : : Spike: Aaah! : clatter : Twilight Sparkle: gasp Whoa! : whoosh : Applejack: Huh? : Rarity: Hmm... : Rainbow Dash: Applejack, if you're scared, you can just admit it. You don't need to put your hoof around me. : Applejack: Uh, I'm over here. : Rainbow Dash: scream : Applejack: scream : Rainbow Dash and Applejack: screaming : Rarity: gasp : spin : Angel: munching : Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you've got to hear this. reading I love to duck behind the paintings, and though the Hall of Hooves still gives her a bit of a fright, the trap door slide is Luna's favorite. : Spike: "Hall of Hooves"? : Twilight Sparkle: reading Soon the Organ to the Outside will be finished. I can hardly wait. : Spike: What's the "Organ to the Outside"? : Twilight Sparkle: happily I have no idea! : music : crash : Applejack: Uh... : music, whinny : Spike: Uh, : Angel: giggles : Spike: Oh... kay. : Fluttershy: calling Angel! Angel! : Rarity: I'm sure we'll find him. : Fluttershy: Angel? : Rarity: yelling, gasp : : Fluttershy: Oh! : Rarity: grunts : rattle : Rainbow Dash: Whoa! laughter : note : Applejack: Huh?! : spinning : Rainbow Dash: screams : chord : Rarity: yelps : spinning : Fluttershy: screams : chord : platform spins : broken chord : Applejack: Whoa-oa! : and thunder : Applejack: screams : Rarity: Oh! screams : ominous organ music with strings : of thunder : Rarity: spits : whistling : Rainbow Dash: Uh... : crash : Rainbow Dash: screaming : tap : organ chord : Fluttershy: screaming, panting : spinning : Applejack: screams : Rarity: grunts grumbles : bonk : Rarity: Oof! : lightning : Fluttershy: yelling : sliding : Applejack: yells : thunder : Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: screaming : Rainbow Dash: screaming : Fluttershy: screaming : Applejack: screaming : bonk : Rarity: Aah! Aaaah! I was only trying to restore ancient art! crying : lightning : Fluttershy: whimpering gasp Angel? : Applejack: grunting : crash : Fluttershy: AAANGEEEEEL!!! : thunder : friends yelling and screaming : Applejack: Yaaaaah! : Rainbow Dash: screaming : Rarity: crying : Fluttershy: sobbing Aaangeeeeel! : Twilight Sparkle: Alright, everypony, stop! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: screaming : organ music continues : gasp : player continues : All: Pinkie?! : sports "Charge!" theme : ringing : happy organ music : playing : note : thud : Pinkie Pie: Duh! : of agreement : Spike: Heh, Rigby: What? Muscle Man had a girlfriend? I wonder who had more junk in the trunk. : credits